


A New Olympic Sport

by IantojJackh



Series: TW100 Drabbles [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Jack has an idea for a new Olympic event and Ianto has an easy solution</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Olympic Sport

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) **tw100** Challenge 245: Olympics

**Title** : A New Olympic Sport  
 **Author:[](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[ **iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)**  
 **Pairing:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** Jack has an idea for a new Olympic event and Ianto has an easy solution  
 **Spoilers** : None  
 **Notes:** Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[ **tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/)Challenge 245: Olympics

  


  
**A New Olympic Sport**

 

"No, Jack. I don't think they'd go for that." Ianto sighed, rolling his eyes at his sexy but sometimes immature lover.

  
"Naked hide and seek should be an Olympic event." Jack countered, refusing to give up. "Spoilsport." Immaturity won out when Jack stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry. "In ancient Greece they used to compete naked. I say bring back the old times."

  
"If you are set on having millions of people seeing you starkers, I suggest streaking one of the football games at the stadium. I think a match starts in an hour."

  
"Is that a dare?"   


  
  



End file.
